Teaching how to love
by sshg
Summary: Hermione finally decides to return back to Hogwarts, but as a teacher. It's been only three years since she's graduated. What happens when Snape notices how much she's grown?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: This fanfic disregards Snape dying in DH. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I do not own anything for the Harry Potter series. Always has to be said. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

"Now Miss Granger, as a new professor at Hogwarts, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Please try to be as professional as you can be as you are the youngest teacher we have and have ever had here."

'She still hasn't changed.' Hermione thought. 'Still yammering is she? Where is she taking me anyways?'

Hermione trailed behind Mrs. McGonagall as she winded through the hallways of Hogwarts. Hermione held on tightly to the books she found at a discount shop in diagon alley. She knew that the older the books the better, as she was slotted to teach History of Magic. Professor Binns decided, even though he was a ghost, that it was time to retire after all those years of teaching 'unappreciative children' the wonders of the past.

They rounded one last corner and McGonagall opened a door and motioned Hermione to go in.

"In you go dear."

Hermione walked into the room and saw a large table with all of the teachers sitting down together. She surveyed the room and smiled. She took in a deep breath and thought to herself 'this is where I'm supposed to be.'

"Now, now everyone, settle down." McGonagall said, clanking a glass with a pencil. "Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome our newest teacher, whom most of you will remember, Miss Hermione Granger."

Professor Snape, who usually slouched back and tried to fall asleep during these types of meetings, perked up with the name 'Granger'. She was the only reminder of that Potter boy left, and now that she was back the nightmares started all over again. He looked at the head of the table as all the professors clapped to welcome Hermione. 'She's grown-up very well' he thought to himself, surveying her curves and the way her shirt bunched and the slimness of her legs. He suddenly felt more interested.

"Miss Granger will be teaching History of Magic and hopefully she will be here for a while. Everyone please help her out however you can."

Hermione smiled and waved to everyone. She was about to sit down until someone spoke up.

"So, how are you and Mister Weasley, Miss Granger? You must fill us in on what you've been up to since your N.E.W.T.S."  
"Severus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Now Miss Granger, you do not have to reply to that. Each teacher has a right to their own privacy. Now teachers, if you don't mind I'd like to get this meeting going. Tomorrow…"

Hermione's smile turned into a frown as she sat down in her chair and started to remember what she'd been up to for the past three years since she graduated.

After she graduated, Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself made a promise that they wouldn't lose contact. Hermione decided to move into the burrow after Fred's death and there was an extra room. Of course, Ron wanted her to stay with him, and she did for a bout a week. But every so often they'd fight and she'd go into Fred's old room. Even though the pictures of qudditch and old posters of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes weren't her idea of home, it was better than arguing with Ron. She endured two long years of that and finally decided to leave him. After a long, final night with Ron, and after much yelling and anger, Hermione packed up.

_"You're so absorbed in your qudditch and mindless things; you don't know what you're doing with your future!"_

_"But you're my future 'Mione."_

_"Oh don't expect that to work Ronald! You can't depend on me all the time and I certainly can't rely on myself all of the time either!"_

_-Suitcase slams-_

_"Goodbye Ronald. And if you didn't get it by now I no longer wish to be your girlfriend."_

_"Yeah I got it… but we still have to be friends. After all we've been through. At least give me that."_

_""I'll give you that, but not now. I have too much to think about and I can't stay here to do all that thinking."_

_-Hermione walks out of Ron's room. Ron shouts to her-_

_"Will you at least write to me when you're ready?!"_

_-Hermione stops, turns around and smiles faintly-_

_"Yes."_

She said her goodbye's to Ginny hoping she'd understand, and left to go back to the muggle world. After she'd left the burrow and went to the muggle world through a port key, she started on her search for her parents. After a year she finally gave up and decided to return to Hogwarts.

With that last thought, Hermione's mind suddenly returned to the meeting.

"… and with that the meeting is over! Please prepare you're lesson plans very soon as classes start tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my. The know-it-all has grown-up to become a teacher. Not surprising at all, you always did seem to like the sound of your own voice answering all those questions. And teaching of the least interesting classes? Suits you quite nicely Miss Granger."

"Thank you for the warm welcome Severus." Hermione said, striding along the corridors of Hogwarts as Snape trailed behind and beside her. "Glad to see you haven't changed one bit from your snarky and aggravating ways."

"Are you surprised that I haven't changed? There is nothing at this school that has the power to change me."

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione retorted, stopping in the hallway and looking at Severus with a questioning look.

"Hardly. It's a statement. This school is the same every year." Snape said as Hermione started to walk again. "There's always a know-it-all in the first year, menacing Gryffindors, brainiac Ravenclaws, average Hufflepuffs and demonic Slytherins who always seem to triumph in my class."

"Severus, I hope you do know you just described the criteria for the sorting hat's decisions. And those Slytherins triumph because of your biast nature."

"Don't you dare mock me Miss Granger!" Snape said raising his voice.

"Well, what have you been doing to be this entire time Professor?" Hermione smirked and stopped in front of a door.

"I have a class to prepare for tomorrow Professor Snape. Goodnight."

And with that Hermione shut the door in Snape's face, leaving him shocked and more aroused than ever.

The next morning, everyone was in the great hall ready for the first day of classes and eating breakfast. All of the first year students gasped in amazement as the food magically appeared in front of them as the headmaster opened up his arms and finished his speech. Even some second years gasped because they were still amused by it.

As the children were eating, the headmaster started to introduce all of the teachers and went down the table.

"And your professor for history of magic will be Miss Hermione Granger, who some of you may have had the privilege to attend Hogwarts with her three years ago." He motioned over to her chair, but it was empty.

"Ah, she must have slept in. Not surprising for a first year teacher. Well beside her would be…"

'Where could she be?' Professor Snape thought to himself. He ate a bit quicker with every thought he had of her until all of his food was gone. He stood up in the middle of the headmaster's speech and exited as quickly and quietly as he could, his robe swooping behind him.

He strode through the hallways and checked first in her classroom where she has slammed the door in his face. He opened the door slowly to find Hermione sleeping on her lesson plans. He smirked a bit as a sense of calm over came him. He quickly snapped out of it though, realizing he needed to stay sharp for his first period class of first years. He then walked over to the desk, observed her for a bit and decided to see what Hermione was dreaming, if anything. He pulled out his wand and with a swish of it he was immersed into her mind.

_As Snape was in her dream world he saw blurry figures entangled in each other. All he could make out was the two were wrapped around each other and he presumed they were kissing. Hermione moaned a bit as the other blur started moving what Snape thought was his hand down and around her curves. The two broke apart, leaving a space in between their faces and Hermione looked to be smiling. As she was about to speak the dream faded and Snape escaped her mind as she woke up._

Snape tucked his wand away as Hermione's eye lids shot open and she woke up. She lifted herself off her lesson plans and looked around.

"Severus?" she said in a groggy morning voice. "Oh my! I must have slept in here… I missed breakfast? That's fine, I can hold off till lunch. Classes start in twenty minutes? Then you best get to your class as well Severus… have a good day Professor."

"I can only try." And with that Snape walked out of the classroom and to his own.

Hermione sat there at her desk in amusement. She smiled as she hadn't been able to dream like that since she was at Hogwarts three years ago. All she dreamt with Ron around was fighting and nightmares. She felt safe and at home being back at Hogwarts, no matter how annoying Severus could be. She looked at her lesson plans, sheet after sheet of parchment filled out. She couldn't concentrate though. That dream she had still had her aroused. But as she looked at her watch and realized that her classes would be coming in five minutes she smiled, brushed herself and took in a deep breath.

'Pull it together Hermione.' She thought to herself and let out a sigh of breath.

The head's of the houses escorted the first years to their first class and Hermione smiled as she saw some old faces walking around as head's of households. She smiled and waved to most of them, but as her class started to fill up she started to get a bit nervous. It was probably nothing. She knew all there was to know, she did after all, graduate with honors and impeccable scores on her N.E.W.T.S. And history of magic? She lived through history!

'You can do this Hermione…' she thought to herself as everyone was seated and rowdy as a usual first year class would act.

"Now class, settle down. I know you've heard from your friends that this class may be a tad boring, but now that the other teacher of this class, a ghost who was probably around when butter beer was invented (*class chuckle*), has not resigned, it will be a most interesting class!

"Now please take out your textbooks, turn to the first page and let us begin!"

**N/A: After much thought I decided to keep this fic T. I could have made that dream MUCH worse and I have it written down too, but I decided against it. Hope you like the second chapter. =) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: sorry it took so long to update. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

Hermione had made it through her first class. Her kids seemed to understand and appreciate the introduction to History of Magic and were pretty fascinated by the creation of the wand. After the rest of the day teaching the fourth years, third years and fifth years, she headed down to the great hall for supper.

Since she had fallen asleep on the first day, she was welcomed to the teachers table in an alarming fashion.

"Miss Granger," the headmaster said. "You are seated beside Professor Snape." The headmaster told her. She grumbled a bit and took her place beside Severus.

"Not happy to see me Miss Granger?"

She glanced at him, looked at him for a second, and turned back to her plate to eat. She put a bit of food on her plate and started to eat what little food she had put on there.

"How was your first day of classes?" Snape said making small talk.

"Fine. And yours Severus?"

"Fine as well Miss Granger."

Hermione chewed some of her food and there was a lasting silence. Severus knew he wasn't making much talk. He was never any good at this.

"Well Severus," Hermione said putting down her fork and standing up. "I must be going. Goodnight."

She picked up her books that were on the floor and walked out the great hall. Severus looked at the empty chair next to him knowing that small talk was not the way to know Miss Granger. He looked past the chair for a moment though and noticed she had left behind a book. He picked it up and surveyed it. _Ministry of Magic History._ This must be important. Snape finished off his dinner and left the great all to return the book to Miss Granger.

As he walked around he wondered what her room would look like, smell like, feel like. Ever since seeing that dream of hers he wanted to know more and more about her and this was the perfect place to start. As he turned corner after corner, went up stair after stair, he realized he was almost there and started to shake a bit. How would she react? Would she be grateful? Would she spew sarcasm? Would she even be awake? The moon had already come out as a crescent and beamed throughout the school.

He stood in front of her door and knocked. No response. He took in a deep breath and knocked again. Nothing.

"Alohomora." Snape said and there was a click. The door swung open and Snape walked into the room. There he saw the moonlight shining on a sleep Hermione Granger. She was in a light blue silk dress, her hair down and curly, and no covers on her. Her legs were showing as the dress only came up to bottom of her thighs. Snape inhaled a deep breath and stepped in closer for a better look at her. He placed the book on her night stand and hovered over her sleeping body. He was so very tempted to caress her curves as she slept. Everything about the way she slept made Severus want her that much more. Snape then pulled out his wand and entered her dreams again being she was asleep.

_It was the same dream, except this time the images weren't as blurry. He could hear more as well. He heard Hermione's silent moans as the man tangling himself around her kissed her passionately. He then looked at the man. The man had black hair much like his and had black robes much like his… his fingers were pointed much like his and were racing down the outline of Miss Granger's curves. As the two broke off the kiss, Hermione leaned her forehead on his and spoke. _

_"Severus…"_

At that moment Snape left the dream and returned back to reality. He was so desperate to go back though, but the shock and surprise of Hermione dreaming about him was too much. He would have interrupted her dream, woken her up and been in a lot of trouble. He hurriedly walked out of the room and went into the dungeons. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

The next morning, Severus awoke very early so he could catch Miss Granger for breakfast. She never seemed to eat much as she was too busy with her lesson plans and being a know-it-all as usual. He got there just before she did. As she sat down, Snape looked at her and tried his hardest to restrain himself.

"Morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning to you as well Severus. How are you this morning?"

He snickered. "Just fine thank you Miss Granger."

The two ate in almost silence until Snape couldn't stand it anymore.

"Miss Granger, before class starts I would like to speak to you about an important matter. In private."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look but shrugged. "Alright Severus. I'm almost done eating. You can escort me to my classroom and we can talk there."

When she was done, the two walked to her classroom, Severus building up to the point as the two walked.

"Miss Granger, what happened exactly with Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione stopped mid way in the hallway and shot Severus an angry look.

"Why would you even dare ask that Severus!?"

"If I told you why I would ask that, would you tell me?"

She started walking slowly again, with a very confused look on her face. She nodded slightly and Snape's heart jumped.

"Well Miss Granger… it appears as if…"

'C'mon Severus,' he thought to himself. 'You can do this.'

"It appears as if I've grown rather fond of you. And I want to know more about you."

Hermione stopped again abruptly, this time although, they had reached their destination. She stood with her hand grasped around the handle of the door, fighting with herself to understand what Snape had just said.

"Severus, as flattering as that is, I would rather not discuss love or Ronald with you right now. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach soon."

And with that she shut the door in his face for a second time, leaving Severus shocked again and feeling mixed feelings about his latest decision to tell her that.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione slammed the door in Snape's face, she panted and dropped all of her books off the floor. Not even heavy breathing could calm her down now. Professor Snape, the cold blooded potions teacher had confessed to liking her somewhat.

Had she really grown up that much?

Or how long had he liked her?

Oh why was love so confusing?

She slumped into her chair and put her hands to her head. She hadn't felt like this since she and Ron were together, but this was much stronger. She knew she felt the same way towards Severus, but couldn't bear to be in a relationship now. Her first job teaching and her first year back at Hogwarts after a blistering three years. She couldn't just throw all of that out for him. Knowing him, he'd make her feel like nothing at all. That's right; she thought to herself, he'd probably be a horrible man and boyfriend. She straightened herself out and re-opened the door so her student could come in. She looked in the halls to see if any students were coming early and saw Severus across the hall, eying her. Had he been there the whole time? Hermione thought.

He strode over to her and stopped a few paces away from her.

"Miss Granger, are you alright? I heard heavy breathing."

Was he being sincere? Was he actually caring? She looked into his eyes and felt herself melt inside.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Severus." She said, trying to straighten herself out again. She flattened out her skirt and smiled. "Shouldn't you get to your classroom soon?"

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going through your mind."

Hermione sighed and moved out of the door way. She motioned that Severus come in and he swooped through the door. He sat at Hermione's desk chair and folded his hands across his lap. Hermione closed the door and started pacing around the front of the room.

"Now Miss Granger, what is the matter?"

She sighed and started fumbling around with her fingers and clothes. She really didn't feel like having a heart to heart with him, especially when students should be arriving at any moment. But on the other hand, she enjoyed his company and the fact that he was actually caring in a twisted way. Plus she knew how stubborn he was and had to tell him to get rid of him.

"Severus…" She started. "I am very flattered that you like me I suppose, but I can't really handle things such as that right now."

"Mr. Weasley broke your heart did he not?"

She stopped pacing right in front of the desk, her eyes glaring at Severus. He smirked a bit because he knew he was right. Hermione sighed and broke eye contact.

"He was so absorbed in everything else; he didn't do anything for his future. And as for us, all he cared about was qudditch and we never really saw each other much despite staying at the burrow together. Of course he did, but I'm over him now."

"Are you really?" Snape said eying her a bit. She sighed again and her paces became smaller.

"I'm over Ron; I'm just not over the feeling of being in love. Do you understand that? Does that make sense?"

She looked over at Snape shyly and he nodded a bit. He unfolded his hands and sat up in the chair. He placed his hands on her desk and tapped his fingers on the wood.

"Then, why is this giving you so much stress Miss Granger? If you do not like me at all like that tell me and I will be off to my class."

She started pacing a bit quicker now and there was a grand pause. As Severus got out of her chair and started walking to the door she finally spoke.

_"Severus…"_

'She said that in the same tone as her dream' Snape thought to himself as her voice sent shivers up his spine. He stopped before grabbing the door handle and turned around.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I can't tell you much now other than I'm not ready to get hurt again."

He walked slowly over to her, stopping her head on and placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked down at her feet as Severus took on hand off her shoulder and using his index finger pulled up her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"What makes you think I would ever hurt you?"

She smiled a bit as her heart started to beat faster. 'He said that with such sincerity' she thought as she looked deeply into his eyes. Past all the black in his eyes she could see his soft side. 'He really isn't that bitter at all' she thought to herself as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes…" she said coming back to reality. "I don't know that you would or wouldn't Severus. I just can't handle getting into something like that again."

"Well…" he said, turning her around and holding her close to his chest. "Let me be close to you, not together, but close." He leaned into her ear as he heard her take in a sharp breath. "Let me teach you how to love again."


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: I loved how I ended the last chapter! I can just imagine Snape saying that in his deep voice… eep! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the fic! Please review =)**

There was a knock on the door as Snape gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek and left the classroom.

"Be patient, students should wait not knock on the door. You're lucky I didn't catch you or else fifty points would have been taken away from a very unfortunate student."

Hermione stood there, her breathing still very heavy and her heart beating wildly. As Severus strode off leaving her in the trance like state, students filled the classroom and watched her intently and she started to straighten herself out for the third time in the past hour. She cleared her throat and began her class.

As she taught her class about the history of cauldrons, her mind always wandered back to that kiss on her cheek or his hands around her waist, or his breath against her ear as he whispered to her 'let me teach you how to love again'. Just the very thoughts sent chills up her spine and she had to come back down to reality again and again. She couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her. What did he mean 'teach how to love again'? Can you really teach someone to love?

As her classes finished one after one, she slumped down in her chair at the end of the day and started to breathe in slowly to relax. It wasn't the teaching that tired her; it was all the thinking of the dark haired potions teacher. His firm grasp on her waist, the light touch of his finger under her chin… never in a million years did she imagine her dreams would literally come true and that the potions teacher could actually treat a woman the way he did. He held her so close… closer than Ron ever had. She could feel the beating of his heart on her back, it was that close. And she liked it. She liked being encircled by his firm embrace and feeling safe. She took in an even deeper breath this time and allowed her entire chest to expand. She then sat straight up and shuffled herself into her desk, allowing space behind her in case any student came in needing books and resources to her left. She closed her eyes, folded her arms on her desk and took in deeper breaths.

As she breathed in deeply, her door opened wide, she felt two firm hands on her shoulders, massaging her. She didn't even hear anyone come into the room but she went along with it. Her breathes became increasing relaxed and tense at the same time as the hands felt magical on her stiff back. She knew who it was, the hands felt just as soft as they were when he was talking about not hurting her. She let a small moan escape from her mouth and he stopped to her dismay. He leaned over her shoulder and let a heavy breath roam across her ear.

"Was that enjoyable Miss Granger?" he said whispering in her ear, his hands resting on her shoulders. She nodded slowly. He let his hands slip slowly from her shoulders and down across her chest. She took in a sharp breath. She didn't expect things to get this far. She then stopped at her thigh and chuckled a deep laugh beside her ear.

"First lesson: if all the man wants to do is touch you like this, it isn't love-"

"It's lust." She said, panting.

"Very good." he said, giving her a small kiss on her neck.

She opened her eyes and Severus pulled her chair out so she could get up. She got out of her chair, Severus pushing it back in and smiled.

"Now, if the man does this," he said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a firm and trusting hug. "He sincerely does care for you and would never hurt you."

She smiled and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. She felt very safe and warm in his embrace, and despite what everyone said, he was very comfortable and warm, not cold blooded and as stiff as a rock.

"Miss Granger, as much as I want to touch you lustfully, I care too much to make this purely physical. I want to know you, the rest can happen later." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Really? She thought.

_'Mione, just tonight. I've had a long day volunteering at the quidditch cup.'_

_'Ron, I do not wish to bed you, we've hardly spoken in the past month thanks to this volunteering.'_

_'Then don't bed me, just… I don't know…let's do something "fun"._

_'This isn't what girlfriends do Ron.'_

_'Yeah it is, they make sure their boyfriends are happy. I would really appreciate something 'Mione.'_

_'Get off me! No, this isn't what they do! It can't be and isn't!'_

Hermione pushed herself off Snape and buried her face in her hands. She could feel tears wanting to rush out of her eyes but she bit her lip and sobbed a bit. Snape rushed over and covered her with cape and embraced her.

"Let it out, you will never have to deal with men like that again."

Snape held Hermione for a while longer and then glanced at the clock. He cleared his throat and excused himself.

He left without saying a word?

Oh I get it, too much of a tough guy, can't let anything hurt his reputation.

But no matter how in denial he was, he couldn't deny the fact that all of that sounded incredibly sincere and had Hermione swept off her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thank you all for reviewing! I truly do appreciate it. And last time Snape left without saying a word for clarification. And also, what kind of thinngs would you like to see happen in the fic? I would love your input!**

That night at dinner, Hermione played around with her food. She wasn't really that hungry, and couldn't stand sitting beside Severus and not be able to do anything. He didn't bother starting small talk and this annoyed her. She ate a bit just because her conscience told her so and I excused herself from the great hall. She started walking towards her classroom when she was stopped my Snape, or that's who she thought it was at least. Something tugged at her arm and with force started pulling her towards the dungeons. When she looked at her hand nothing was there. Invisibility cloak she thought. When she got to the dungeons the person unmasked themselves and it was of course Snape.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?!"

Snape snickered a bit and opened up his quarters. She was pushed in and looked around his room. It was small but that's probably because it was so dark in the room. She heard Snape walk around and some glass bottles clinked around.

"White or red Miss Granger?"

"White please." She said, sitting down on a black leather couch. A glass was handed to her and Snape sat across from her.

"Now Miss Granger, down to more important matters. I'd like you to stay with me tonight." He said with a straight face, sipping some red wine from his glass. Her jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious Severus." Hermione said taking a long swig of her white wine.

Snape nodded and smirked a bit. "We both know either of us could use company and after the events of our past, I think it would be quite beneficial for us to have some company while we sleep once and a while."

He did have a point, Hermione thought to herself, taking a small sip of white wine. She thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"May I go get my things then?"

Severus smirked a coy smirk and shook his head. "No need Miss Granger." He said, flicking his wand. There appeared her pajamas and any other item she needed to stay with Severus.

"Might I add, I am quite fond of your pajamas." It was the same dress he had seen her wear that night when he had returned her book. He was quite excited to be able to sleep beside them on her that night. Hermione blushed a bit as she collected her things and walked around looking for his bed. "Through the door to your right Miss Granger." He hollered from the couch. He took a small sip of his wine and couldn't help but smirk.

Hermione walked into the room and saw that it was shockingly neat. She placed her things on the left side of the bed and looked around a bit. She saw a small closet with Severus' robes in it and that was the only thing of interest in his room. She walked out with her white wine still in hand and sat back down on the couch. She took another sip and smiled.

"This is quite fast you know. Ron and I didn't move into the same room until just the last year I lived at the burrow. And we were dating for quite some time."

Severus frowned a bit and hissed. "Ronald is a twit. He doesn't know how to treat women. And if you're afraid Miss Granger, you can return to your quarters by all means."

She smirked a bit. "I never said I was afraid. I just don't want any funny business." She said. Severus nodded and took a sip of wine. "Do you take me for a pervert Miss Granger?"

"No… I…"

"Well, despite not being with a woman for some time now, I do know how to treat a woman and I do not sleep with her within the first few days of a relationship."

"Wait… relationship?" That word caught Hermione off guard.

"Ah, not ready to call us that? Well, then I apologize. We can call this a friendly encounter between two close friends if you like. It can serve mainly as company."

Hermione nodded and took the final sip of white wine in her glass.

"My, my Miss Granger, nervous? Stressed? Frustrated perhaps? You finished that rather quickly."

Hermione shook her head and handed her glass to Snape who stood up to take it away. "Just thirsty that's all."

"Hmmm... of course." Snape said in a mocking tone. He placed the glass away to be washed by a house elf and looked at his watch.

"Miss Granger, I do think it's time we adjourned to bed." Snape said, walking to his room. Hermione followed and grabbed her pajamas. "Feel free to change in the bathroom Miss Granger. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." She walked to the bathroom, changed and came back out in her short, light blue dress. Severus turned his attention to how well the dress fit her as she walked over to her side of the bed and placed her robes on the floor. The curves she had, the chest she had, the legs she had. He'd never noticed these things very well when she was a student, but she had grown up very nicely. His mind wandered from thought to thought when he finally snapped out of his thoughts. Making love to Miss Granger and touching her was not on his list of plans that night.

Hermione slipped under the covers and turned her back towards Severus. She slept on her side. "Night Severus." She said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Snape said, closing his eyes and immersing himself into a deep dreamland filled with thoughts, both good and bad, of Miss Granger.

N/A: So i'm back! I know its been a while but university is crazy! So I think I will end this one here, if I so feel the need to i'll expand on it but not right now. I'm working on a new story so wait for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the next morning entangled in Severus' arms. She didn't know how she got there, but she wasn't complaining. She did remember though, going to bed not in his arms. Severus shuffled beside her and awoke.

"Good morning Miss Granger." He said as he gave her a peck on the forhead. "I hope you slept well."

Hermione nodded. She hadn't slept that well since, well she couldn't remember since. Maybe when she was still in the dormitories here at Hogwarts? Either way, Severus' bed was very comfortable and it smelt just like him. Plus, Severus was there and sleeping in his arms proved to help a most relaxing sleep.

Hermione shifted out of his arms and sat up on the edge of the bed. "May I shower here Severus?"

He nodded. "There are extra towels laid out for you." Hermione smiled, thanked him and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned her head. "Last night was lesson two by the way, self restraint."

It was a Saturday so the children had the day off from classes. There was still breakfast in the Great Hall which Hermione and Snape attended together. Some of the teachers at the head table were a bit confused, especially given their tumultuous relationship when she was a student here. As the two ate Hermione couldn't help but grin a bit. Maybe it was to mask the confusion of Snape's words as she went to shower. Or maybe it was because she was starting to fall for the potions master.

After breakfast Hermione started to head back to her quarters. As she did, Severus came up behind her and slid his hand into hers.

"Severus! What are you doing?"

"I was hoping to hold your hand and guide you outside so we could take a walk around the lake."

Hermione shook her head. "Severus, I'm a first year professor here and I don't think it would reflect well upon me if the teachers or, God forbid, students saw me holding hands with another professor!"

Severus shook his head. "Miss Granger, what is so strange about us holding hands?"

"I was your student! And-"

"You no longer are Miss Granger. If I'm not mistaken, Other professors have had interests in each other for quite some time."

"But they keep it a secret!"

"Oh, so I should be ashamed of you and keep this hidden?"

Silence. He had a point. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand and nodded. "Alright, let's go for a walk in the courtyard."

They walked around the courtyard in almost complete silence. Severus was pensive while Hermione was nervous. She hadn't felt this nervous for a man since, well, she couldn't remember when. Holding onto Severus' hand was something she'd only dreamed of. She never imagined this would actually happen.

When they reached the lake, Severus stopped walking but did not let go of Hermione's hand. He turned to face her and took her other hand in his.

"Hermione… I should confess something before I do anything further."

Hermione looked confused. What could he possibly confess?

"I saw you sleeping in your office the first day you were here and I used occulumency to see into your dreams. Now-"

"You what?" Hermione shouted. She let go of his hands and stormed away from him muttering obscenities.

"Miss Granger! I'm sorry. It was an urge I could not resist."

"So this is what you meant by self restraint last night. Because I'm trying my hardest not to punch you in the gut right now!" She said and she continued stomping away from Severus. She entered the school and started walking fasted so she could get away from him and get to her room.

Severus tried to keep up, but she was too angry and too quick to keep up with. "Miss Granger, I saw us together. What is so wrong about that?"

Hermione turned around and gave him a look that even death would be afraid of. "Those are my private thoughts Professor Snape. I dreamt those. Those are only meant for me. Maybe one day I would have told you about them but you invaded my privacy for your own fun."

Hermione sighed. "I know you meant no harm and I appreciate you confessing, but if you don't mind I no longer wish to be involved with you."

N/A: SO after a long time i'm getting back into writing a bit. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

The next week it only rained at Hogwarts. The weather was dreary, cold and the wind howled like a wolf crying to the moon.

The atmosphere in the potions room was quite the same. Severus found himself sitting at his desk, every day, wondering what he could have done to avoid the silent treatment from the History of Magic professor, and the woman he was starting to fall in love with, Miss Hermione Granger. Even the students noticed that he was lashing out, and even more so than usual. Whenever he caught himself thinking about her during a class he would find an innocent student to yell at to be quiet, even though you could hear a pin drop.

Every breakfast, lunch and dinner, Miss Granger would seat herself at the opposite end of the table from Severus, which confused the professors even more as they would chat and sit together just a week ago. Hermione would chat and smile and laugh with whoever was beside her to mask her anger and sadness. Severus, although, would stare at his food, eat a few bites and retire to the dungeons out of grief and frustration.

Two weeks after Severus' confession, he started to get a glimmer of hope in his eyes and felt like he was recovering better. But that was only because he had finally snapped himself out of his misery and concocted a plan.

Nervous footsteps echoed in the corridors as the man in black robes made his way up to her chambers. A bouquet of pink lilies in one hand, a sweaty mess in the other. As he reached the door he took a deep breath, curled his free hand into a ball and knocked on the door. As the door opened he smiled but the smile faded as she took one look at him, rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"Miss—Hermione! I know what I did was wrong but I wanted to know what you dreamt of, what you felt, what your inner most desires were!"

Hermione shouted at the door, not bothering to open it. "So why didn't you just ask then Severus? That was an invasion of my privacy!"

There was a long pause. Severus collected himself and spoke "I already lost the first and what I thought was the only love of my life. I couldn't bear the thought of being hurt so deeply again. I wanted to know for certain."

Another long pause. Snape could hear her delicate footsteps pacing back and forth in her chambers.

"Hermione, this lesson is the most important and most valuable when learning how to love someone truly and deeply… forgiveness."

Hermione let out a long sigh and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked at Severus straight in the eyes. She had never seen such guilt and sadness in his eyes before. He held out the lilies.

"When learning to love someone, you must realize that sometimes they may not deserve your forgiveness but you care too much not to. Or in my case, I care too much to give up."

"Did you say… you loved me?"

Severus smiled. "Indirectly, yes."

"Tell me directly then." Hermione said as her eyes started to well up slightly.

Severus nodded. He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her watery eyes. "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione didn't understand what she was feeling. She never heard such sincerity before in someone's voice and she had never felt such an overwhelming urge after hearing those words. The first time Ron said he loved her was after the war and of course you can't help but say it back. At the time it felt like they were friends again, not lovers. Every time Ron said he loved her it felt hollow, like she couldn't say it back. Now she knew that wasn't love at all.

"I love you too Severus. " She whispered as she lunged into him and locked him in a deep, passionate kiss. He lifted her into his arms, walked into the room, shut the door behind him and laid her down on her bed.

"Is this a lesson as well?"

Severus smirked. "In what way Hermione?"

She giggled. "Lesson four: after fighting you must consummate the relationship again with make-up making out or… intimacy of the same sort."

Severus chuckled. "This is where the student becomes the teacher. Teach me this lesson Miss Granger."

The next morning the two sat beside each other at the head table and received many confusing looks from the professors again. Many of them were getting suspicions, but since it was so close to Halloween, no one bothered to care. And many of them had their own secret affairs, bringing up this would unlock many things most wanted to stay hidden.

The two kept glancing at each other and giggling until the end of breakfast. They exited the great hall together and just as Hermione was about to turn a corner to get to her class, Severus grasped her hand and stared deeply into her eyes as she turned around.

"It's time for the final lesson Hermione."

Snape dragged her around the castle, the opposite way from her class. She kicked and fought against him but Severus wouldn't let up. Eventually they ended up at the room of requirement. Severus opened the doors and threw Hermione in with all of his might as she was still resisting.

"As I told you numerous times while we were getting here, I have requested a professor to fill in for our classes as we had important matters to discuss about _post-war conditions _or some rubbish such as that."

Hermione was on the floor, her hands behind her as she stared at Snape in shock and horror. She was furious; no one takes her away from her work and the childrens education. And she never would have expected him of all people to drag her away, especially with the first few tests and quizzes of the semester about to take place.

"Severus, why did you take me away from my job, drag me to the room of requirement and aquire an empty room with a concrete floor which you threw me onto?" Hermione exclaimed as her voice became harsher and louder with every syllable.

Severus walked over to her and extended his hand in an effort to help her get up. He smirked and as she rose up from the concrete floor, he pulled her into his arms and held her very close. Again, Hermione was caught off guard and confused, but her anger started to subside as she accepted the fact that she would rather be in his arms than teaching a History of Magic class. He caressed her hair with one hand and the other was slipped around her waist, holding onto her as if it was the last moment they would spend together.

"Hermione… I would have given anything to have this kind of silence and moment with you before the war. No distractions, no stress, no war. I cared… and still do care so deeply about you. This school year has seemed like a dream. You've grown up to be a very bright and beautiful young witch and I am honored you'll even talk to me let alone kiss me and have relations with me."

Severus kissed her on top of her head and kept holding onto her. He could feel Hermione quivering in his embrace out of nervousness. He chuckled. "Hermione… I suppose what I'm trying to articulate is that… I couldn't stand the thought of a world without you before and during the war… and now that you're mine…" He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. He slowly dropped down onto one knee and pulled a ring out of his black robes. His heart was pounding like mad, as was Hermione's. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy as he opened the box to uncover a sparkling diamond ring.

"Miss Hermione Granger… I may not be wealthy and I may have been a death eater… but I assure you I will do the best to provide you and our family an incredible life full of happiness. Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded through her tears. Severus slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to lock her in a deep embrace.

"Congratulations Hermione… I have nothing left to teach you. You've fully learned how to love me."


End file.
